Coal as an energy source is in abundant supply. It is estimated that in the United States there is more energy available in coal than in petroleum, natural gas, oil shale and tar sands combined. The substitution of coal for natural gas and oil on a large scale would therefore seem a ready-made solution to our energy problems. Unfortunately, however, unlike oil and gas consumption, coal use is limited not by reserves or production capacity but rather by the extraordinary industrial and regulatory difficulties of burning it in a convenient, efficient and environmentally acceptable manner.
A number of techniques are being explored to provide coal as a more useful energy source. One such technique employs gasification methods such as destructive distillation, to effect the conversion of coal to a low or medium Btu gas. In another approach, high pressure hydrogenation is utilized to liquefy coal to make it more suited for transport, burning and the like.
Another technique suggested, and the one to which the present invention relates, is the technique whereby solid coal particles are dispersed in a fluid carrier medium, such as fuel oil or water to form coal-aqueous or coal-oil mixtures.
Such coal mixtures offer considerable advantages. They are more readily transported then dry solid coal, are more easily stored and are less subject to the risks of explosion by spontaneous ignition, the latter being a significant factor in handling coal. In addition, providing coal in a fluid form can permit its burning in apparatus normally used for burning fuel oil. This can greatly facilitate the transition from fuel oil to coal as a primary energy source, another highly desirable result.
Various coal-oil and coal-aqueous mixtures have been described in the literature. For example, British Pat. No. 1,523,193 discloses a mixture comprised of fuel oil and from 15 to 55% by weight of finely ground coal particles reduced in particle size to 10 microns or finer. The effort required to grind coal to such fine sizes, however, makes the process less economically attractive. Moreover, the use of fuel oil as a carrier medium negates the requirement of lessening our dependence upon fuel oil.
In U.S. pat. No. 3,762,887, there is disclosed a dispersion of coal in an aqueous medium wherein the coal is ground to a defined array of particle sizes, a substantial portion of which being about 325 mesh Tyler Standard screen or even finer. Here again, substantial and selective grinding of the coal is required.
U.S. pat. No. 4,217,109, discloses a technique for cleaning and dispersing coal in water utilizing dispersing agents which by selective adsorption impart different electrical charges to the carbon particles and the impurities. The dispersing agents taught are polyelectrolytes,such as alkali metal and ammonium salts of polycarboxylic acids and polyphosphates.
The article titled "Development and Evaluation of Highly-Loaded Coal Slurries" published in the 2nd International Symposium on Coal-Oil Mixture Combustion, Nov. 27-29, 1979, teaches coal-aqueous mixtures using coal of bimodal particle size distributions and containing modified starches, biocides and a wetting agent such as TRITON X, an octylphenoxy (ethyleneoxy) ethanol surfactant of low molecular weight. Again, forming bimodal particle size distributions requires significant grinding operations and the inefficiencies incident thereto.
And according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,095 a still further method is mentioned in the literature for forming emulsions of bulk solids by admixing the solid, such as coal, with water and oil in the presence of an oxyalkylated octyl phenol emulsifying agent.
Finally, a number of further patents disclose mechanical treatments and dispersants for providing coal in a carrier medium. See, e.g., U.S. pat. Nos. 4,088,453; 4,104,035; 3,620,698; 3,764,547; 3,996,026; 3,210,168 and 3,524,682.
While the art has attempted to provide coal in dispersed fluid form, as evidenced by the above-described procedures, there still remains the need for improving these methods in order to provide coal mixtures without undue mechanical or chemical treatment. It would be highly desirable to provide coal in aqueous mixture form wherein only minor amounts of additive materials are needed to disperse the coal to high solids concentrations of 70% by weight, or higher. It would be further desirable to provide coal-aqueous mixtures wherein the coal is pre-cleaned of impurities so that the resultant mixtures are clean burning or relatively clean burning and thus more environmentally acceptable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide dispersions of coal in a carrier medium.
It is another object of the present invention to provide coal-aqueous mixtures of high coal solids content.
It is a further object of the invention to provide coal-aqueous mixtures of high solids content wherein only minor amounts of additive materials are needed and little mechanical treatment is required.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide coal-aqueous mixtures wherein the dispersed coal is precleaned of impurities so that the resultant mixtures are clean-burning or relatively clean-burning.
A further object of the invention is to provide suitable methods for forming coal-aqueous mixtures.
These and other objects will become apparent from the following summary of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying detailed description.